1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain assembly, and more particularly, to a cordless curtain assembly having three layers of curtain units and being cooperated with magnets.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional window curtain comprises control cords which extend downward from the top box of the window curtain, and the control cords may be wrapped around limbs of kids who play around the window. U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,304B2 discloses a cordless blind structure which comprises magnets which allow the blind to be folded upward and positioned by attracting the magnets at different positions of the blind. When unfolding the blind, the user simply pulls the bottom bar of the blind to separate the attracted magnets to unfold the blind.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,304B2 only allows the blind to be folded section by section from the bottom of the blind. The area that is not covered by the folded blind introduces outside light into the room. The blind cannot control only a portion of the blind to introduce outside light into the room.
China utility application 201520453555.1 discloses a curtain assembly with two layers of curtain units, wherein the outer layer includes multiple pieces which are individually positioned by multiple magnets. The operation steps are complicated to control the individual pieces to be folded or not.
The present invention intends to provide a curtain assembly to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.